Ilogicos Secretos
by LeireVBlack
Summary: Jacob Y edward tienen muchos secretos...eso todos lo saben, "¿Así que te gusta Bella? unm, pues entonces no te enojes por que me este acostando con tu hermana"..."querras decir mis hermanas" AU,OoC, HUMANOS.Bienvenidos al circulo de los Secretos Ilogicos
1. Aclaraciones sobre el Fic

_**Ilógicos secretos**_

_**SUMARY: Jacob y Edward tienen muchos secretos...eso todos lo saben,..."¿Asi que te gusta Bella?, unm, pues entonces no te enojes por que me este acostando con tu hermana"..."Querras decir mis hermanas" Au, Ooc, HUMANOS. Bienvenidos a este circulo de Ilogicos Secretos.**_

_Bueno eh aquí algunas explicaciones sobre el fic…_

_

* * *

_

- Primero que nada, habrá mucho Ooc, ya saben por aquello de hacer más interesante el fic, pues bien aclarado lo del Ooc, aviso que los personajes son todos humanos, la historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno. En este fic encontraran mucho contenido sexual explicito y vocabulario muy, pero muy fuerte.

_- Jacob Black y Edward Cullen son mejores amigos desde siempre (suena imposible, pero es así…al menos en el fic)._

_- Bella es amiga de Jake desde la infancia, y Jake la quiere mucho…pero solo como amigos, aunque Bella siente algo más que afecto por él, amor. (Buajaja, ahora le toca sufrir a Bella)_

_- Jasper y Emmet Cullen, son hermanos, pero no de Edward…ellos son primos de Edward._

_-Nessie en la historia no es hija de Bella y Edward, es la hermanita menor de Edward._

_- Alice y Rosalie son hermanas menores de Edward. (De mayor a menor serian: Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Nessie)…como es obvio los padres de estos cuatro hermanos son los amados Esme y Carlisle._

_- Jacob y Edward son súper unidos y son un par de ligones profesionales, nunca dudan a la hora de acostarse con cualquier chava del instituto. El instituto en el cual todos los personajes estudian y donde se desarrolla la trama de la historia es: Instituto de estudios superiores de Forks (Si, lo sé, el nombre es un asco ¬¬)_

_- En decimo año (vendría siendo 4 año, o penúltimo año…como quieran) se encuentran los siguientes personajes: Jacob, Edward, Rosalie, Embry, Quill, Emmet, Jasper, Sam, Emily, Leah entre otros. En 9no año: Alice, Bella, Paul, Jessica, Mike, entre otros. Y en 8vo año se encuentran: Nessie, Nahuel, Seth, Collin, Bree, entre otros._

_- El instituto de estudios superiores de Forks, es una renombrada escuela y como es de entenderse todos los personajes y sus familias se encuentran en posiciones sociales y económicas muy cómodas, eso en resumen es: Todos tiene mucho dinero._


	2. Un Nuevo Primer Día De Clases

Holaaa...eh aqui mi primera historia en FanFiction, que felicidad...pues aqui esta el primer capitulo ya veremos como funciona esto mas adelante, espero tener rewvies aunque soy nueva y me estoy estrenando...en este fic hay mucho Sexo, traiciones, romances, descaros, palabrotas y otras cosas que los que sufren del corazon no pueden leer...jeje, es broma.

Pues ya dejo de parlotear, aki esta el primer cap. Cualquier duda solo pregunten.

* * *

Ilógicos Secretos.

Un nuevo primer día de clases.

Un nuevo primer día de clases, ¡que molesto!, tener que soportar a un bola de profesores estirados, eso no tiene chiste. Pero bueno, el instituto en sí no es tan malo, tiene sus cosas buenas. Ejemplo: un montón de chavas que están como quieren en mini faldas dispuestas a hacer todo lo que se me pase por la mente. Además están Edward y los demás, supongo que no puedo decir que no tengo amigos y acompañantes.

—Ey, Jacob te tengo buenas noticias…— Me dijo Edward cuando me bajaba de mi auto.

- Hola, Edward, yo también te extrañe…— dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Vas a seguir llorando o me vas a escuchar?

-Ok, te escucho— Conteste al tiempo que caminaba hacia el edificio principal

-Pues este nuevo año, entran unas nenas súper buenas al instituto y tenemos el beneficio de que Reneesme será nuestra pequeña aliada para ayudarnos a ligar.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas que tu hermanita te ayude a ligar?, en serio hermano, eso suena patético.

-Con un demonio Jake, sabes a que me refiero.

Y vaya que sabia a que se refiere, pero este año mí meta no eran las chavas de 8vo año. Necesitaba chavas con más experiencia, y si, me refería a experiencia en la cama, no estaba en condiciones de enseñar a una chava a hacerlo.

—Unm, yo paso…este año voy a entrar a las ligas mayores.

Caminamos hasta llegar donde estaban Jasper, Sam, Emmet, Quil y Embry. Ellos eran también buenos amigos, pero no competían con Edward y conmigo a la hora de ligar, aunque sé que eso no tiene mucho que ver.

-Ugh, Hay un olor a perro sucio en todo el instituto… ¿alguien sabe a qué se debe?— Escuche una voz suave que venía de frente, cuando alce la mirada, Rosalie, la hermana de Edward estaba de pie en las escaleras viéndome.

-Quil, ¿Cómo haces para ahogar a una rubia?— Aquí iba uno de mis chistes de rubias, me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-No lo sé, Jake...—Respondió divertido.

-Pues colocas un espejo en el fondo de una alberca.

Unas chicas que estaban cerca se echaron a reír, inmediatamente me saludaron, las 3 estaban buenísimas, había salido con una, las otras dos eran territorio de Ed, claro que teníamos una regla muy importante: "Solo en casos de mutuo acuerdo se puede tocar una chica que allá salido con el otro".

Volví a ver a Rosalie que iba subiendo las escaleras, ¿Por qué esa rubia sin gracia tiene que usar una falda tan corta?, desde siempre ella y yo nos la hemos pasado peleando a broma o en ocasiones un poco más serio.

-Eh, Jake, se te van a salir los ojos— Escuche detrás de mí.

-¡Bella!, oye tanto tiempo— La abrase con fuerza y la levante del suelo

-Jake, ya bájame…tus admiradoras no me dejaran vivir luego de esto— dijo entre risas.

Bella era una amiga de la infancia, había recibido una beca y ahora entraba a este instituto, ella era una lindura para ser sincero, pero siempre la vi como una hermanita muy encantadora.

Luego de eso sonó el timbre de entrada a las aulas, francés era la primera materia que nos tocaba, ¡Que molesto!, tener que ver a la profesora Aura, había salido con ella un par de veces, no hace falta especificar hasta que punto llegamos, la cosa es que al final corte con ella y ahora me odia. No me sorprendería que me reprobara la materia.

Cuando entre al salón de clase y me acomode en mi asiento, una profesora de unos 25 años entro al aula, para mi suerte no era Aura, solo era una nueva profesora de Francés…hizo su presentación y empezó la clase, si, era linda no se le negaba, pero no me interesaba… a diferencia de mi Quil no dejaba de mirarla, y Edward estaba todo pensativo…unm, eso era raro.

A segunda hora me dirigí al salón de biología, cuando iba a entrar estaba saliendo Nessie, la hermanita de Edward.

—Hola, Jake…¿Qué cuentas?— Me saludo mientras me sonreía.

—Hola Nessie, estas tan bonita como siempre— Se sonrojo un poco, ella era la única chica en el mundo que no era un juego para mí, me gustaba, estaba loco por ella, pero tenia 13 y yo 16, además es la hermanita menor de mi mejor amigo…

Ella salió con sus amigas, puede escuchar que una decía "¿Quién es ese bombón?"….y Nessie respondía "Ni se te ocurra"…me reí para mi mismo.

Deje mis cosas en un escritorio, yo era el único en el aula, pronto llegarían los chicos….pero primero llego Rosalie con Emmett, la familia Cullen era una locura, primos emparejados con primos, ¿pero quién era yo para criticarlo?

Rosalie me miro furtivamente, y acto seguido le planto a Emmett un beso de película.

Emmet se fue a su próxima clase asombrado por semejante beso…desvié la mirada.

—Joder Jacob, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar estorbando?— Pregunto.

—Deberías saber que, si no quieres tenerme como estorbo entonces no vengas aquí a besarte de semejante manera con tu novio.

-No me jodas, Jacob Black.

-No me jodas tú, Rosalie Cullen.

Entonces empezaron a llegar otras personas entre ellos Edward, que me miro mal cuando vio a Rosalie tan cerca de mí.

Las clases pasaron de lo más divertidas con todas las bromas que le hacíamos a los profesores, no éramos conocidos como el grupo mejor portado sino al contrario. Cuando iba saliendo del salón de química, que era mi última clase del día, apareció la enana, más conocida como Alice.

—Oye Jake, te enviaron esto…— Me tendió la mano y tome un papel doblado de manera exacta.

"Me gustas"

—Oye Alice, ¿Quién envía eso?— Pregunte confuso.

-A saber, tienes una bola de admiradoras puede ser de cualquiera.

-Vamos dime, que sé que lo sabes— Le respondí.

-Jooo…a la mierda, no sé y no te voy a decir.

-Entonces si sabes.

-Coño, ya cállate.

Me eche a reír, Alice era la otra hermana de Edward y novia de Jasper, ella era de tercer año, y era muy popular pues siempre vestía despampanante.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde demonios andaba Edward? Vaya que idiota ese, odio cuando se pierde así, se salto la última clase. Me asome a la ventana y….Un momento, ¡pero qué carajo! ¿Qué hacia Bella apunto de subirse en el auto de Edward?, ¡Maldito idiota pervertido!, mira que se pasa con Bella y se muere.

—Oye perro, llévame a casa, ahora— Me ordeno Rosalie.

La mire de arriba abajo, traía desbotonada la blusa, y eso dejaba ver más de la cuenta, esa rubia sin gracia podía volverme loco en un segundo, pero ella también era un juego…es cierto que esta buenísima, pero tampoco soy tan descarado, estoy enamorado de su hermana Nessie y su hermano Edward es mi mejor amigo… pero, aún así alguien dentro de mi solo pensaba en llevársela a la cama.

Dios sabía que me había resistido a la tentación, sabía que había tenido en cantidad oportunidades de hacerla mía, y también sabía que mi único amor era Nessie, pero aquello era mero deseo, esa rubia era irritante e insoportable…pero la quería para mí.

-Bien te llevo, pero no a tu casa, a la mía… ¿te parece?— Dije pícaramente, mientras caminaba.

-No hago nada en la primera cita, perro…te lo advierto— Respondió siguiéndome.

-¿y quien dijo que esto era una cita?— Le guiñe un ojo y me pase finamente la lengua sobre los labios.

Yo sé bien lo que quiero, lo que deseo y lo que amo. Y tengo muy en claro que, tengo lo que quiero y…a quien quiero, cuando quiero.

* * *

Pues ese fue el primer cap...¿que pasara entre Jake y Rose?... y ¿Edward a donde llevara a Bella? ¿Quien le envio la nota a Jake? ¿Quil se llevara a la cama a la profesora de Frances? ¿podre destapar este paquete de galletas?...ya lo veremos en el proximo cap.

No en serio no puedo destapar el paquete de galletas ¬¬, eso es patetico.

Cualquier pregunta, duda o critica haganmela saber...

Weeeenooo, nos vemos. xD


End file.
